


Shower Time

by Barba



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barba/pseuds/Barba
Summary: You make sure to make Mike's recovery after being shot as pleasant as possible.





	

A couple long weeks have passed since Mike got shot by Greg Yates. He spent most of that time in the hospital, recovering after surgery, but he finally got released and was allowed to go home. You were ecstatic to not have to sleep alone in your bed anymore; it was too cold without Mike’s body to keep you company.

However, even though Mike did not need to stay in the hospital anymore, he still had plenty of recovering to do. But you were there for him, every step of the way. You were happy to aid him with the basic tasks of helping him get dressed, shaving, and showering, among other things. His left arm was functional, and it would make a full recovery, but it was best that he didn’t move it for the time being to give it time to heal properly. You could tell that Mike was uncomfortable with the concept of requiring help, but he did not put up a fuss. He didn’t want to make this any harder on you. You went through enough stress after he got injured, and you were just starting to calm down.

You decide that tonight, Mike needs a shower. You help him take his clothes and bandages off, after which you undress yourself while he adjusts the water temperature and gets in the shower.

Mike stands with his back to the shower head, the stream positioned to hit him below his wound. You get in the shower with him; it’s the easiest way to help clean him. Besides, it gives you an excuse to get your hands all over your sexy, wet boyfriend.

You start off with squirting shampoo on the palm of your hand. It would be a hassle for him to wash his hair with just one working hand, so you do it for him. You start massaging the shampoo into his scalp as his eyes close and he lets out a content moan. With his eyes still closed, Mike wraps his right arm around you, and starts drawing circles on your lower back with his thumb. Neither of you could feel more relaxed than you were in that moment.

You finish spreading the shampoo into his hair, and Mike is still standing with his eyes closed and the smallest smile on his lips. For a second you wonder if he’s fallen asleep. You raise yourself onto the balls of your feet and press a gentle kiss to his lips. You find out that he is awake when he responds to your kiss by slightly opening up his mouth and grazing your lips with his tongue.

You deepen the kiss and let your hands slide down his chest, your fingers grazing the soft hairs on his chest in the process. When your hands make it down to his abs, you apply a little pressure so he would step back a bit into the stream. You wanted to wash the shampoo off before doing anything else; you wouldn’t want to have to pause later due to the shampoo getting in anyone’s eyes.

You break your kiss, and Mike obliges to your slight nudges as you maneuver him into the stream, making sure it doesn’t directly come in contact with his wound at any point. He leans his head back and lets the water wash away the shampoo in his hair.

As most of the shampoo left Mike’s hair, you let your hands wander farther down to Mike’s happy trail. That causes Mike to raise his head back out from the stream of water.

“Babe, what are you doing?” he asked, in an almost sleepy voice.

“So far I’ve only been enjoying the view. Now I want more,” you say, as you let your fingers graze over his growing length. Mike groans and steps closer to you. He leans his head down, trailing kisses from your cheek down to your neck. You tilt your head to the side to grant him better access; he knew it was one of your weak spots. He softly bites your earlobe with his teeth; the combination of that and the feel of his breath on you send goose bumps down your spine.

He slowly starts thrusting into your hand, his member already almost fully hard. You loosely grip him and begin stroking him, setting a pace to match his movements. Water pours down Mike’s chest and assists you in your strokes, decreasing friction as your fingers slide over his vein. After a few strokes, Mike’s breathing becomes more frequent, his eyes have a hard time staying open. His right hand slides down your side to settle a firm grip on your ass.

“Sweetheart, I wanna be inside of you, it’s been too long,” Mike says as he looks down at you. You could see the lust in his eyes, and his hard dick in your hand lets little room for any other kind of thoughts in your head.

“Are you sure you’re up for it? You just came home, I wouldn’t want for you to injure yourself further.” You haven’t been intimate since before Mike got shot. You knew he has been doing his best not to show that he was in any pain, but you still saw him wincing when he shifted every once in a while. You never pointed it out, because your Mikey always tried to be brave. But ever since he got injured, you were worried that you might accidentally hurt him further, so all your touches have been gentle and thought out.

“I’ve been feeling better, and I really need this. Don’t worry, babe, I’ll be careful,” he reassures you. He gives you another kiss as he pulls you in closer with his good arm. You could never say no to this man, especially when his request was what you’ve been craving for weeks.

“I’ve missed you, Mikey,” you sigh as you turn towards the wall opposite from the shower head. You wanted to make sure to keep the stream of water from Mike’s shoulder.

You spread your legs slightly as you feel him come up behind you. You feel that he’s fully hard as he hugs you from behind. You place your hands on the wall for support. His right hand reaches down to your folds, slowly caressing you as he moves your hair to the side and kisses your neck. Going at a torturously slow pace, Mike begins to spread your folds. For a moment, you think how grateful you are that birth control exists and you can have spontaneous shower sex without having to pause and search for condoms.

“Mike, quit teasing me, I need you, please fuck me,” as good as his fingers felt, you didn’t want to wait any longer. He felt how wet you were, and it wasn’t from the shower.

Mike removes his hand from your clit and takes himself in his hand, positioning himself at your entrance. You tilt your ass back a bit to give him better access as he slowly starts to slide in. God, you missed that feeling. By the hiss that came from him, you knew he felt the same.

After a few shallow thrusts, he was fully inside of you. You both took a second to enjoy the feeling of him filling you up so completely. Mike’s hand rests on your hip; you always did love having his hands on you. His thrusts start off slow, making sure he’s not hurting you. He starts speeding up as he feels you adjusting to his size. The angle is just right for him to hit your g-spot every time he drove into you. Both of you know you’re not going to last very long.

“You feel amazing, I missed you so much,” Mike groans as he speeds up. His desire for you takes you even closer to your orgasm, and a few more plunges take you over the edge. Mike can feel your walls collapsing around him, which is the final straw for him and pushes him to finish inside of you.

Neither of you moves as you wind down. After he slips out of you, you turn around to face him. You take his face in your hands and kiss him.

“I really needed this,” you tell him.

“Me too. Having to wait to have sex with you again was the worst part of getting shot.”

“I’m glad to have you back as well. Let’s finish getting you clean so I can get you in bed.”

You soap up the loofah and gently run it over his chest, arms, and then legs, making sure to avoid his wound. Even if Mike wasn’t injured, you would still enjoy doing this for him; your brave sergeant deserves to be pampered. Your hand makes sure to touch his ass whenever possible. Mike put in a lot of time to stay in shape, and you were not going to pass up on enjoying the results.

You disconnect the shower head to rinse the soap off of him. Decreasing the water pressure even more, you guide the shower head around his torso and arms. When you’re satisfied and don’t see any more soap on Mike, you turn off the water.

“That was the best shower I’ve ever had,” Mike tells you, with a satisfied smile on his face.

“Agreed. Shower sex is definitely the way to go,” you say as you step out of the shower and grab your tower. Mike reaches for his as well, and starts to dry off his face.

“Hold up, I’ll help you there as well,” you stop him before he injures himself. You quickly dry yourself off and move to assist Mike.

“It’s not that difficult, I can manage,” he didn’t want to be a burden, but you weren’t having it.

“I want to help. It’s another reason for me to be close to you, and I’ll take what I can get,” you reason with him. The fear of losing Mike was still on your mind, and made you want to be close to him as often as possible.

“As long as you don’t mind.” He was so sweet, making sure he wasn’t an inconvenience to you.

“Never,” you say as you kiss his nose. You dry his hair (which, as a result, ended up sticking straight up) and towel off the rest of his body. You hang up his towel and get out the ointment and bandages for his wound. You carefully apply the ointment to both sides of his through-and-through wound, and gently bandage him up. When you finish, you hug him around his waist.

“I love you, Mikey,” you tell him as you lean on the uninjured side of his chest.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” he puts his arm around you and kisses your forehead.

You eventually pull away from his warmth and you both make your way to the bedroom. You pull on fresh panties and one of Mike’s old NYPD shirts. Mike puts on a pair of boxer briefs and you both crawl under the blanket. It’s difficult for Mike to put on and take off his shirts, so he avoids it whenever possible. Your heavy comforter keeps you both warm at night, so he doesn’t wear a shirt to sleep.

Mike rolls over to his right side, so there’s no pressure on his left shoulder, and puts his left hand on your side. You cup his cheek and kiss him.

“I’m glad I have you, babe. Thanks for sticking with me through this,” Mike tells you as he looks in your eyes. You could see how much he loved and cared about you.

“I know, Mikey. I wouldn’t leave you for the world,” you respond, as you stroke his arm.


End file.
